


30 Days

by campsuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga
Summary: Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi are stuck in their apartment for the next 30 days due to a city and prefecture-wide lockdown imposed by the Japanese government. This is to hopefully quell the spread of a viral pandemic that takes hostage of a person’s respiratory system.The following fic is about those 30 days.Pretty much just domestic flufffffffff
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	30 Days

Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi are stuck in their apartment for the next 30 days due to a city and prefecture-wide lockdown imposed by the Japanese government. This is to hopefully quell the spread of a viral pandemic that takes hostage of a person’s respiratory system. The rate and number of infections and death caused by this pandemic is quite staggering and keeping everybody in self-quarantine will minimize transmission between person to person.

To minimize their chances of contracting the virus, the two stocked up enough food and supplies that in the next month, they really don’t need to buy anything but a few key essentials.

All public, sporting and musical events are postponed indefinitely and because the two are in the field of professional sports, they are now ordered to stay inside their apartment and just try to do what they can in the meantime.

The Yokohama Herons are a professional volleyball team based in Kanagawa Prefecture. The two Karasuno alumni were lucky enough to both secure jobs within the team with Daichi being the team’s Strength and Conditioning Coach and Suga managed to become the team’s Physical Therapist.

On the eve of the lockdown, the two closes the door to their apartment as they start to hunker down for the next thirty days.

Day 01

Sawamura Daichi opens his eyes because of a luring scent coming in from the kitchen and despite his bed wrapping him up in a warm cocoon so early in the morning, he unravels himself from the duvet and makes his way to the kitchen where Suga is currently whipping up a storm.

“Morning, Kou-“

“Daichi! What? No, no, no! You’re not supposed to be awake yet!” Suga tries to push his husband back into the room but Daichi manages to hold unto Suga’s shoulders and kiss his forehead. “Go back to bed, Dai, I’ll call you when it’s breakfast is ready.”

“Babe, if and when you make bacon, I will be up whether you like it or not.” Daichi places pacifying kisses on both of Suga’s cheeks.

“Ew! Gross! Ok, ok, just go wash up if you don’t want to get back to bed,” Suga says while playfully pushing Dai with the spatula he’s still holding.

Daichi takes his time in the bathroom; makes an event about brushing his teeth, taking extra time to floss as well. He even makes an effort to tame his short, cropped hair. By the time he sheds his sleep clothes and gets into a pair of shorts and a clean shirt, coffee is wafting in the air.

He walks out into their kitchen to see Suga taking photos from about every angle of their small dining table while moving several items, a book

“Will I get to eat any of this at all?” Suga whips around, almost dropping his phone. “Geez, Dai, a little warning, will you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I always walk like this. Are you done there?” Daichi motions to the table where he can clearly see a breakfast spread and then realizes that it could make Pinterest quiver in fear. “Wow! Look at this. Kou, this looks incredible!”

Suga sidles up to his long-term boyfriend and shows him photos of the breakfast on his phone. “It’s just I haven’t had the time for something like this in a long time. And I’ve been meaning to make something pretty for you rather than the usual quick meals we’ve been having.”

Daichi pulls in Suga with one hand for a hug and plants another kiss on the forehead. “It’s wonderful, Koushi. I love it but please don’t ever think that you _need_ to make me any of this. I appreciate the fact that four out of five times, you’re the one making our meals and they’re always soooo good.”

“I know, Dai,” the two stare at their dining table like proud parents and Suga shakes off the moment and tugs Daichi in for an Instagram-worthy spread.

“Ok! Now, walk me through.”

Suga clears his throat and expertly presents everything he’s made akin to a contestant to a TV-cooking competition. “This is eggs benedict with bacon and from-scratch hollandaise. These are banana-oat-chocolate-chip muffins, something we can graze on for the next couple of days. This is just a little garden salad, but don’t eat it yet – that’s for lunch later. And then, that dalgona coffee I’ve been seeing everywhere, I gave it a whirl for you to try and then a berry smoothie for me!”

Daichi reaches over to take Suga’s hand in his and places a soft kiss on his knuckles. “It’s amazing. You’re amazing.” He lets go and reaches for a fork and is about to pierce through the immaculate egg on one of the two muffins on his plate when Suga yells, “Wait! Wait! Wait! I just got an idea.”

After a little ruffling, Daichi groaning, Suga snickering and the camera clicking, Daichi is finally granted access to his breakfast. Daichi digs in and moans at how delicious it tastes. “Thank you,” he tacks on before going back to savoring each bite of his special breakfast. Suga sips on his berry smoothie while he sees the comments on his latest Instagram photo just flood in even at this early in the day, “No, honey, thank _you!_ ”

In the foreground of the photo is the breakfast spread, highlighted by the eggs benedict glistening with a soft yellow hollandaise and freshly cracked pepper on top with a clear glass of dalgona coffee where the frothy coffee foam is sitting on pristine white milk. In addition to the food and props, in the background, blurred slightly, is Daichi sitting shirtless with his glorious abs on display, the shot cutting off just at his collarbones. Suga’s caption? _Breakfast is served._

Day 02

The second day of the quarantine whipped the two into work mode despite being in their apartment. Armed with yesterday’s muffins and more coffee, the two set up workstations with Daichi in the dining room and Suga in the bedroom.

They are both currently employed by the Yokohama Herons, a professional volleyball team based in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Daichi has been working as a Strength and Conditioning Coach for the past couple of years and Suga only joined the team last year when he applied as the team’s physical therapist.

Their jobs within the professional volleyball team require them to be hands on with their players, the lockdown preventing most of that interaction from happening. Despite that, they still have their responsibilities to make sure their players are keeping healthy and fit while preventing any further injuries.

Daichi, armed with his laptop on dining table, calls each and every one of their players via video call and gives them their custom workout regime to follow for the rest of the quarantine. There will be check-ins throughout the week to make further additions or adjustments but the workout that their players will be getting has been altered to accommodate the fact that their mobility will be limited to small spaces and that they wouldn’t be able to run around as much.

Sugawara, as the team’s Physical Therapist, calls the players who Daichi had a call with and then further explains additional stretching and exercises to compliment Daichi’s training and to assist with any of the players’ injuries. It’s frustrating for Suga, with his job literally needing him to touch the players’ body, to not be able to do it on the scale that he is supposed to. He is especially frustrated to not be able to assist a couple of their injured players, but he does his best with what’s made available to him.

The two spend the day apart, talking to every player and joining a few other online video meetings with the rest of the coaching and training staff. It was around five in the afternoon when the two finally got to slump on the couch next to each other with Suga putting up his socked feet up unto Daichi’s lap, “How is it that we were sitting in front of our laptops the whole day and I feel more exhausted than when we commute to work, come back home, do two loads of laundry, make dinner and have a long phone call with my mother? Ugh! My back hurts and my eyes hurt, and I just feel so tired!”

Daichi takes off Suga’s socks, drops them on the floor and starts rubbing them, “It’s literally because we barely moved all day. We didn’t even get to work out at all. Plus, the whole virus thing at the back of our minds is adding another level of stress.”

Daichi sees Suga roll his eyes and he tries to salvage himself by putting Suga’s feet down on the couch, and bending over to give him a kiss, “I’m sorry, dear. Sit back. Play us something on Netflix. I’ll make dinner.” Suga’s eyes twinkle just a little and a smile follows. He watches his boyfriend walk into the kitchen, which is technically within the same common space as the living area, just at the other end of the room. So, as Daichi whips an easy Oyakudon with some pickled vegetables, Suga relaxes on the couch, stretched over the cushions, watching an American sitcom.

Suga gets a call from Daichi that dinner is ready and before Suga sits down to eat, he plops over to Daichi’s chair, where Daichi is currently seated, and wiggles his body as he sits on Daichi’s lap. Suga wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck and whispers to his ear, “Thank you, Love.”

Just like that, the two spend the next several minutes hungrily making out with each other, almost forgetting about the dinner right in front of them. It takes a minute before the two detach from each other and actually eat their dinner in silence while stealing knowing looks from the other.

Day 06

“Koushi, it’s five in the morning, what the hell are you doing?” Daichi shouts against the duvet he pulled over his head when Koushi decided to turn on the bright fluorescent light in the bedroom.

“I can’t do it anymore! I’ve been staring at the ceiling for three hours! I can’t go to sleep! I’ve watched all the Netflix I can, and I can’t take it anymore, Dai! I can’t!”

Finally realizing that he’s probably not going to get any more sleep, he sits up, pulls off the duvet and stares at his boyfriend currently emptying the contents of their closet unto Suga’s side of the bed, “And what do you intend to do in lieu of everything you just said?”

“The closet. Look at it! We need to go through it! There are stuff here that we haven’t put away that we’ve had since college! College, Dai! That’s like, ages ago!”

“College was just five years ago. Relax, Koushi!” Daichi, exasperated rather than angry, argues but his feet start to head for the kitchen anyway, knowing that Suga hasn’t done something like this for the very first time. Before he completely ducks out from the bedroom, “Coffee or tea?”

“Earl Grey with a splash of milk?” Suga says, not looking at Daichi but rather staring at a stretched out, faded and stained sweater that neither of them has worn for the past four years.

“So, it’s one of those days, huh?” Suga heard the kitchen come to life with the sounds of water flowing, the kettle turning on, cabinets opening and closing and Daichi humming a familiar tune. He’s shaken out of his trance to empty, declutter and reorganize their closet and just listen to his hardworking, patient and understanding boyfriend make him tea at five the morning, without being told to and without any hint of complaining.

Suga drops the sweater and trudges towards the light outside of their bedroom. He sees Daichi, clad in nothing but pajama bottoms with tiny sea creatures printed on them. Suga stares at the vast real estate of his boyfriend’s shoulders and back are currently taking up and hooks his arms around Daichi’s waist and hides his face between Daichi’s shoulder blades.

“I love you, Boo.”

Daichi reaches down to touch rub on Suga’s knuckles. He lets a chuckle escape before saying, “I love you, too.” There’s a pause and then Suga’s hands start to roam around Daichi’s abs, hands caressing dips and rises of flesh and muscle. Light little pecks are being littered around his back. There’s a light hum coming in from behind Daichi.

“Mmm… that feels good, Kou, but I can’t make your tea like this.” Hands start roaming elsewhere, with fingers trailing up towards Daichi’s chest and not coincidentally, his nipples. There’s something light fondling that makes Daichi wonder if it was intentional or collateral damage from freely roaming hands around his upper torso. Daichi lets out another moan – this one is louder, deeper and longer. Suga’s head pops out from behind him and starts unhurriedly trailing open mouth kisses up and down Daichi’s throat and shoulders. He edges by Daichi’s jaw, making the taller man tilt his head to make way for more kisses.

“Koushiii, stoooop,” Daichi says despite the fact that he now has one hand gripping unto Suga’s hair, and another laid on top of the grazing hand that’s still on his chest. Suga takes a bite out Daichi’s neck, intending to make his mark and the man underneath him quivers, gasps and buckles enough to get a grip on the kitchen counter in front of him.

“Last chance to legit back out, hun,” the warning comes with a hint of that famous captain voice he used to scare off their younger teammates. And with that, Suga pushes his front towards Daichi, explicitly getting his point across. Immediately, Daichi abandons the tea he was putting together. He spins around, picks up the silver-blonde man who is now locking is ankles behind him and they both head to the bedroom.

Suga gets thrown on top of the heap he started from his closet decluttering earlier. Now a nuisance to his current task, all clothing items are now being shoved off of the bed to make way for his ravenous-looking boyfriend who is already getting rid of the only piece of clothing on his body.

The closet stayed untouched and forgotten for the rest of the day while the bed got a little rearranging the entire morning.

Day 13

The workload has been light for the two of them, needing only to check in with their players. They’ve only had to be in work mode for a couple of hours per day. With most of the housework done and even some of the more specialized chores already checked on the list, there isn’t much else to do to occupy one’s time.

Since the day before, Daichi has been engaged in a serious Halo game marathon with their friends Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi. With Kuroo and Bokuto not being able to run the bar they own with the prefecture-wide lockdown, Daichi was wrangled into this epic game session. Iwaizumi, a player of the Yokohama Herons who is currently one of the two on the injured list, was lured into with the promise of everlasting glory.

The foursome has been playing for the past 16 hours, pausing only to take quick meals, bathroom breaks and for Bokuto, there was even an hour pause where he walked away from the game in a rage with tears in his eyes.

Daichi has occupied the entire living room, littering it with food wrappers, soda cans and used moist towelettes, refusing to leave the couch for anything less than the most essential of bodily functions.

Suga managed to find something to do as well: creating one of his many pinned recipes from Pinterest, doing a deep scan and maintenance on their laptops and even binge-watching an entire anime series.

It’s now about six in the evening. Suga tidies up in the kitchen and delivers a tray in front of Daichi before holing up in their bathroom for some much-needed soak time complete with bath salts, oils and scrubs. He leaves a tray that has a plate of onigiri, tuna mayo most likely, a couple of cans of iced coffee, a refilled water bottle and two different bags of chips that will surely sustain Daichi for the rest of the evening or until they drop from exhaustion – whichever comes first. After leaving the tray, he leans over to Daichi to leave a kiss on his forehead. He says something else but Daichi doesn’t catch that, being too engrossed in a shouting Kuroo through his headset.

Without taking his eyes off their widescreen TV, Daichi picks up an onigiri and scarfs half of one in one bite. After barely chewing and forcing the whole thing down his throat, he finishes off the rest of the onigiri. While taking the time to chew the other half of it, his eyes wander to the rest of the tray, he sees the rest of his dinner and the everything else on in it.

Daichi looks back at Suga who is now closing the bathroom door behind him. He looks at the tray once again and it was only an onslaught of yelling teammates that he is snapped out of his trance. The only words he utters are, “I have to go,” before he disconnects, puts the console away and goes into the bedroom. Several minutes later, he’s also in the bathroom, taking a quick shower while Suga is taking his precious time in the tub.

No words were exchanged but Suga does lend a smile. Daichi makes a quick but thorough shower and Suga enjoys the rest of his bath in absolute silence. It isn’t for another 20 minutes that Suga gets out of the bath. He comes out of the bath absolutely sparkling, taking the time to scrub every inch of his body and slathering on oils and potions to transform his already soft and supple skin into something smoother and baby-like. 

Once he steps into their bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, he’s frozen in his spot as he sees the state their bedroom is in now.

Candles are lit, blinds are drawn, and there is a Daichi, clad in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, laid out on top of a bed with the duvet drawn and snoring with his mouth wide open. He shakes his head, knowing what his boyfriend probably had planned. When Suga comes around the bed to blow the candles out, he notices their box of toys and gadgets out from under their bed, and an even bigger smile overcomes the one he has on now. On Daichi’s nightstand, he can also see the massage oil out and their essential oil burner already setting up their room for a sexy mood. He shakes his head and blows the final candle out.

He gets into bed, draws the duvet towards them and snuggles under the covers against his snoring knight in shining armor.

Day 21

“We’ve cleaned every inch of this apartment to the point that we could actually get more money from our security deposit,” Suga says as he comes back from the balcony, spending the morning scrubbing their balcony, the only place in their entire apartment that hasn’t met with floor cleaner and a heavy duty brush.

“Well, now that’s done, what will you be doing now?”

“I don’t know. I’ve made and ordered photobooks. One for our life in college, one for our travels, one for your mom and dad, and one for my mom and dad. I’ve cooked and baked everything that I could within the ingredients that we currently have. I’ve cleaned every inch of the apartment, organized our closet and storage. I’ve cleaned the washing machine, the air conditioning unit and every other piece of electronics in this house. We’ve basically knocked out the entire Kama Sutra checklist. I’ve watched what I could on Netflix and Youtube and now I’m out of stuff to do and we still have a week left.”

A chuckle comes out from Daichi as he’s navigating around the kitchen, whipping up some miso soup and grilled fish for lunch. “You can learn to play some of my games?”

“Nah. Not my type of games.”

“Well, we’ll figure something out over lunch. In the meantime, why don’t you wash up so you don’t smell like bleach while we’re eating?” Daichi says it with teasing eyebrows and a loving smile.

“Be careful, Sawamura,” Suga warns aiming his rubber-gloved hand towards his boyfriend, “You think you’re cute but that’s quickly fading with every day of this quarantine.” He says seriously but lets a smile escape him a second after saying it.

After lunch, they work for a couple of hours, getting in touch with some of the players. Giving some of them a new setup while pulling back on other routines. It doesn’t keep them occupied for long and the two are back to figuring out their latest predicament in this time of lockdown.

It was early evening and the couple are snuggled together on their couch, covered by a blanket with Suga casually scrolling through Pinterest, trying to get some ideas when he sees a random pin that is a photo of a rustic looking wedding reception for a small gathering.

“You want to plan a wedding?” Suga blurts out before he could take any of it back.

“Huh? Whose wedding?”

“Ours?” There was an inquiring tone to it, not knowing just how Daichi would be reacting to it.

There was a pause and it was getting more and more pregnant while Suga was waiting for a reply. He was using all his will to keep himself from verbally backtracking and going back to silently scrolling on his tablet, but he really wants to know Daichi’s opinion on it.

The fact that they’ve been together since their second year in high school is already quite the accomplishment. That’s ten years of being together and eight of those, they’ve been living under the same roof. In this case, the legitimacy of Suga’s curiosity is justified.

“Hmmm…” Daichi peeks at the tablet, seeing the pin of the wedding reception. He doesn’t take the tablet from Suga but instead scrolls it himself, seeing the other samples of rustic wedding receptions pop up. “I mean, sure. That seems like fun. Like, not for real for real though, right? I mean, kind of like Iwa’s and Oikawa’s? Like that? You’d like something that like, too, wouldn’t you, Koushi? Hmmm… Maybe not that kind of theme though.”

Twinkling. Suga’s eyes are twinkling with excitement and he goes to lay down against Daichi’s chest, showing a few different options. Daichi’s hand wraps around Suga’s waist, pulling him closer to his chest.

“What did you have in mind? I always thought it would just be like a small dinner with friends and family. Like maybe a restaurant with a garden?” Daichi was taking a lead on this one and Suga was silently living for it. Suga took note of the times when Daichi would point out something that would catch his eye whether it was a menu item that seemed delicious or a lighting fixture that would go great for the décor they had planned.

In the middle of pinning stuff to different wedding boards on Pinterest, Daichi brings Suga close enough for him to whisper in his ear, “How amazing would it be to finally be married to you?” It was followed by a soft and slow kiss on the cheek. “I can’t wait,” he adds on at the end.

It’s been a while since he had but Suga is sporting a heavy blush across his entire face. He’s gripping unto the tablet trying to downplay his reaction. “Daichi! Stop it! Nothing’s going to essentially change, anyway. Other than a new set of rings, nothing really will happen. I knew we never talked about it since we can’t really, like legally do it but I have been getting tired of calling you my ‘boyfriend.’ I always it just wasn’t heavy enough to equate to how I exactly feel about you.”

“I know. Still, I can’t wait.”

The next couple of days, Suga got busy planning the other details of their wedding despite the lack of an actual marriage proposal. It kept him busy and whether this planning was for real or not, it was really a great way for Suga to spend the next couple of days. From creating guest lists to the menu to the décor and different suppliers, he was happily researching on his laptop and happily getting opinions and preferences from Daichi as well. Excel files and vision boards were created, sketches were made with color coded references and websites were bookmarked with additional notes tacked on.

Day 30

“Suga, it’ like three in the afternoon and you’re already done getting ready for tomorrow?”

“I’m excited, Dai!”

“Come here,” Daichi pulls Suga from organizing the uniforms they wear to work and tackles him down to the bed. “It’s over! Lockdown is over! We’ll finally be able to go back to work!”

“I’m going to miss you!”

“Kou, we’ve been together literally 24/7 for 30 days. Do the math, that’s a lot of time together. We weren’t even apart farther than like 20 feet from each other.”

“I know. Still, as much as this was a test of sanity. It was good. I liked it. I liked having you next to me so much. It’s even better than some of the vacation we’ve taken before.”

“Yeah, I get it. I’m going to miss it, too.”

The two start to languidly kiss. They laugh in between kisses and roll over a couple of times just for fun but essentially that’s what they do – just kiss. With dinner made in advance and literally nothing else to clean, they spend the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening just enjoying each other’s company with kisses, hugs, caresses and later on, something a little bit more passionate than that.

Day 31

It’s 8:00am and the two are finally dressed in their company uniform, track suits bearing their team’s name, logo and colors. Suga is packing up their bento lunches for the day and Daichi closes the door of the balcony after hanging their laundry to dry. The city and prefecture wide lockdown are now over, and they are finally going back to work, as is the rest of the city.

There are still several precautionary measures set up to prevent a reemergence of new infections but for the most part, it’s finally back to the normal world. As much as it was a gift to be able to rest, relax and enjoy nothing but each other’s company for 30 whole days, they are very happy to go back to work, to serving their purpose in their team and getting back into their usual routine. Most of all, they are just happy to be able to freely get out of the house and go back to eating out, shopping and just be able to live their normal lives.

Admittedly, they had never spent that much time with each other since their first year of college. This pandemic has been a challenge to the modern world, crippling several nations and pushing several others to their very limit. The two realize that this time that was given to them was a treasure and should not be taken for granted. So, despite almost going nuts from boredom and cabin fever, the two walk out for their commute back to work happy, recharged and excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to downplay the severity of the situation but as one of the many being cooped up by self-quarantine/lockdown, I just needed to make something during these trying times and fluff is always a good thing. 
> 
> Like my last one (and everything here), barely proofread. I'm just posting this despite that so that I can actually post something and say, "i was productive today."
> 
> Stay at home! Stay safe!


End file.
